It is well known that rackets become damaged and, in time, worn to an extent where they may break in consequence of the edge of the racket, generally in the tip region being periodically scraped against a court surface, fence, wall or other object. Many different proposals have been made in order to apply a protective layer or member over the susceptible edges of a racket but none have met with any substantial degree of success Thus, substantially rigid channel-shaped members have been proposed which clip on to the edge of a racket but these are generally heavy and may also become dislodged from the racket in use. In consequence it is common practice to simply employ a length of adhesive plaster or tape stuck to the edge of the racket. However such a plaster or adhesive tape wears through fairly rapidly and then fails to afford the required protection
It is the object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, yet highly effective means of protecting a sports racket which will not suffer from the disadvantages of prior art expedients.